


I (Don't) Need U

by taehyungiejiminie95



Series: BTS Hybrid AU [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Bangtan Boys, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungiejiminie95/pseuds/taehyungiejiminie95
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook meet when they need to put together a showcase, but Jungkook has a secret.





	1. Meeting

Taehyung can’t help his mind wandering as the dance major, Jeon Jungkook, walks past his desk in the library. It’s so not fair how hot he is. Not that Taehyung knows him well - they’ve worked together a few times but not closely. Taehyung studies acting, and Jungkook dances. Jungkook dances well. Open days for the university are simply the best. He sneaks in to watch Jungkook’s showcases sometimes, after his stages close.

Jungkook can’t help his mind wandering as he passes the acting major, Kim Taehyung. He doesn’t know much about him, but he’s good looking, and a really good actor. He would sometimes sneak to his stages at open days to watch him, even though it nearly made him late for his showcase. Oh well. It was totally worth it. Jungkook likes to see what he can of the guy he has a crush on, but could never pursue. Then he’d find out about his little secret,

“Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, thank you for joining me. As you know, there is a showcase coming up for our arts program, and as the most senior and talented members, I’m putting you both in charge of it. You’ll work together to produce a showcase for both majors. Good luck,” The principal had said to them hurriedly. She’d been kind, but brief. She’d rushed off with the promise of emailing further details that night. Taehyung and Jungkook froze, and turned to each other with worried eyes. This could be tricky.

Jungkook wonders how he’ll get away with hiding his secret when his wardrobe choices are taken out of his hands, and Taehyung wonders how he’ll actually talk to this God. Luckily, Jungkook speaks first,

“Well, that was unexpected. I was just heading out for lunch, but our classes start at 1 so why don’t we move to the main hall? I assume you guys are just doing free-practice right now,” Jungkook says, assertive and confident. Taehyung can’t do anything but nod, walking off in a daze to the acting hall to wait for the rest of his group.

There’s no way he’ll survive this.

Taehyung’s group sit in small groups scattered about the hall slightly before 1, and Jungkook’s dance majors turn up 10 minutes late. Taehyung stands up to greet them properly, since he’s technically in charge,

“Guys! These are the dance students. Just talk amongst yourselves while Jungkook and I decide what to do,” Taehyung says to the room. He then turns to Jungkook with a goofy smile, “Hey. I though today we could get to know the group? We could meet up later to plan something in depth,” Taehyung suggests, and Jungkook actually feels his chest tighten. Time alone with Taehyung? Oh God, this will be so much harder than he thought,

“Great. If they talk, we can make a start. I already have some ideas of what we should do,” Jungkook adds, and now it’s time for Taehyung to struggle with his breathing. How did Jungkook look so ethereal doing something so simple as talking? Nothing makes sense. Everything from his signature hat to his bunny-like nose is so precious. Taehyung just nods and gestures to a few desks pushed to the side. The duo sit down on top of them slightly awkwardly, swinging their legs.

Luckily enough, the awkwardness begins to subside as they talk. They don’t mention the task at hand in the slightest, but both feel more accomplished when the call an end to the class. Taehyung can look Jungkook in the eye without squeaking, and Jungkook stops adjusting his damn hat so much out of nerves. They exchange numbers as they leave, and both walk off with the dumbest grins. This may not be such a curse after all.


	2. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung very nearly finds out about Jungkook's secret

A little more than a week has passed since Jungkook an Taehyung found out about their joint showcase. They’ve met a few times to work out what they want to do with it, and they’ve now got a very strong and coherent plan, that’s been adjusted and changed as per the group’s request, but not stands as a phenomenal idea. It’s going to blow the university away.

Taehyung’s just finished handing out the scripts to everyone in the room, and his actors will sit and read trough it like they normally do while Jungkook’s dancers do whatever it is that dancers do. Jungkook hasn’t finished the choreography, and he wants to finish and adjust it with the other senior students, so that’s probably what he’ll do today. Taehyung can’t focus on the script when Jungkook shedding his jacket, his toned arms flexing as he starts to warm up.

There’s actually a little bit of drool on the side of Taehyung’s mouth, but nobody realises.

Jungkook is absolutely immersed in the first part of the choreography he’s perfected as he displays it. It’s powerful and emotional, but that’s no longer what Taehyung is focussing on. Jungkook sits back to watch the others start picking it up, calling out encouragements and corrections while he holds his feet together. Taehyung can’t help but realise he kind of looks like a bunny, in a sweet way. He can just imagine the dancer with floppy white ears falling over his face,

“Right, let’s leave it at that,” Jungkook calls after a while. His dancers picked up the choreography quite quickly, and the actors will need to learn the lines a little before doing much, so that’s it. The art students are taking care of the set and there will be stage hands, so all they need to do is take care of the performance. There’s a flurry of movement as everyone gets up to leave, but Taehyung’s eyes are still trained on Jungkook.

For a dancer, he’s one clumsy boy, and most people notice that about him. But what they don’t notice is that when he trips up, and his beanie nearly falls off, is the flash of white and grey. Nobody’s ever watched him closely enough. Until Taehyung, that is,

“Jungkook? What’s that under your hat?” Taehyung asks with no shame, striding across the fast-emptying room to make a grab for it. Boundaries have begun to fall between the two boys, so Taehyung doesn’t think twice about it. Jungkook does. He flinches back and pulls it down further, so that it’s nearly hiding his eyes. He doesn’t even grace Taehyung with an explanation. He just scrambles to get out of the door as quickly as is humanly possible. Taehyung’s left gawping after him.

What could have scared Jungkook like that? Is he stealing cotton buds or something, what’s his problem?

Jungkook’s heart is thumping like… well, like a bunny’s. Taehyung nearly saw his ears. If anyone sees that Jungkook’s actually a hybrid, he’ll be thrown out of school before he can blink! The law is very clear - hybrids cannot attend schools anymore than the average animal can. They can accompany their owners to classes, but not enrol and become one of the most senior members like Jungkook has! If Taehyung exposes him as the little bunny hybrid he is, then Jungkook’s dreams of actually making something of himself will be destroyed.

There’s only one thing for it - Jungkook is going to have to avoid Taehyung like the plague, whether they have a performance to put together or not. Whether he has feelings for the older student or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not great at the moment, but bear with me! I have ~things~ planned <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth update tonight, someone s t o p m e. Also here's the [link](https://taehyungiejiminie95.tumblr.com/post/175847774630/commissions) to a post about how you can commission me if you want to! Thanks, have a good night <3


End file.
